


Reunion

by midnightbluemoose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, Crossover, Gen, Sidekicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluemoose/pseuds/midnightbluemoose
Summary: What could he possibly do for his old friend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer, but I'm _desperate_ for this story. With this dialogue in my head, I drew some [panels](http://lulushappenings.tumblr.com/post/151225081970/reunion-ao3-here) to go along with the story. I drew MCU Bucky but for Dick's sake, this takes place in the comics universe. Yeah, I dunno.

How long had it been?

Dick stared. Could it really be him? 

" ...Bucky?"

No response. For a moment they just stared, but something was happening in Bucky's eyes. Slow realization was dawning on him as well.

Dick didn't have to ask to see Bucky had been through the ringer. He looked... _older_. As kids, they had whispered and giggling together, sharing in their elation the thrill of being able to fight alongside their heroes. Both were respected by their peers and lauded for their bravery. Dick had always assumed Bucky would retire and live a long and happy life. Of course he would. Until he'd gotten the news that he'd died. Sacrificed himself. Of course he had.

The Black Widow has released S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra secrets a couple years back. Bruce had of course been all over it, as had Dick. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but when he found it, he knew it just couldn't be true. Life couldn't be that cruel. Dick had witnessed his parents murder, but Bruce has saved him, had been there for him, had related to him. No one had been there for Bucky.

Dick swallowed hard. Bucky was a fugitive. Dick knew he would have to answer for his "crimes". But just looking at him, he knew there was nothing any government agency could do to him that Bucky hadn't already done to himself. Anger swelled up inside him. _Bullshit_ , he thought. Had Bucky's past service to his country meant nothing? The injustice of what Bucky's life had become...

If everything he'd read about the winter soldier was true, he knew Bucky wouldn't let him close if he didn't want him too. Dick searched Bucky's face once more before making his decision.

He started forward. He knew there was nothing he could say to express his sorrow for his old friend. No apologies, no offers he could make. Nothing could reverse what had been done. He couldn't go back and save his own parents, he couldn't go back and fight for Bucky. He learned long ago there was no use in reliving your worse moments, trying to find a way to change what had been done. The fact that Bucky was here, that he was still fighting for the right to live his life, was all Dick needed.

He knew he could only do this.

Dick threw his arms around his old friend. Bucky stiffened slightly but didn't push him away. Dick couldn't see his face but he thought that was a good sign.

"I'm so glad to see you."

Dick pulled Bucky close, trying desperately to say what he wanted to say with the hug. _Tell me what you need. I'm here for you. I'm so sorry._

Bucky's voice was rough but soft. He sounded tired, but relieved.

"Thanks, Dick."


End file.
